We Meet Again At All
by IcePrincessSinger
Summary: So Haruhi is one of the top lawyers in Japan her life is perfect until she meets them again read this if you want to know who she stays with. There's a poll in my profile, if you want to help me, please vote for who you want her to stay with.
1. My life is hell now

Haruhi's POV

This was the day I was going to regret for the rest of my life. And before I thought that I was never going to see them but I saw them 10 minutes ago in my office .My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm 23 years old and I am the president of one of the greatest law firms in Japan.

10 Minutes Ago

''Miss Fujioka, some people are outside saying that they know you, should I let them in 'My assistant Rebecca asked me.

''Yes, tell them that they can come inside. 'I said while typing on my computer.

And then one of them screamed my name ''¡Haruhi! My little girl you have grown up and you let your hair grow. A blond idiot said while rubbing his face by my cheek, I realized I knew this man.

''No way in hell! How did you guys find me?' I was screaming until I glanced at the newspaper and said ''Oh''

''Would you guys wait in here for some minutes'' I asked while I was walking out my glass door and 6 hot guys nodded.

''!''

''Takashi, why is Haru Chan screaming ''Hunny sempai asked.

''I don't know ''Mori sempai answered.

End of Flashback

And then I went back inside my office and then some old friends of mine Hikaru and Kaoru asked me ''So Haruhi why haven't you talked to us like in 7 years.''

''Yeah Haru Chan don't you like us anymore. ''Hunny sempai said, and he looked like he was going to cry.

''No, no, 's that I didn't talk to you guys because I was really busy the past 7 years. I'll tell you. After I graduated I got a scholarship to Harvard in America, After my first year at Harvard I got transferred to Oxford University in England and then after I got an offer to work on a case about a famous drug dealer in Colombia which I won that case and that's how I am the president of this law firm.

''Whoa'' They all said at the same time.

''Haruhi, we were looking for you all the time. 'Tamaki said

''Really you guys were looking for me since like 6 years ago' I asked

''Yes, we went looking for you at Harvard and they told us you were at Oxford so we went to England and they told us you were at Columbia so we went to Columbia in the middle of your case ,but the guards told us that we couldn't come in so we gave up until we saw the newspaper.''Kyouya said.

''Thank you Columbian dudes, Gracias, Thank you' I said in my mind.

'So how have you guys been, how are you guys' I asked.

'Fine,'Hikaru told me 'I'm the owner of my mother's company and Kaoru's the owner of our father's software company, Kyouya sempai is head of the Ootori group, Tamaki sempai is finally head of the Suoh group, Hunny sempai is owner of one of the greatest toy factories in the world, and Mori sempai is the owner of worldwide judo and karate dojos'.

'Whoa' I said trying to keep my mouth closed so they wouldn't see my astonishment.

''re here to talk business.'Kyouya said

'I see you haven't changed a bit, Kyouya.'I said.

'Haruhi, we're here to ask you to be our families' lawyer. 'Tamaki said

'What' I said kinda of confused. 'Are you guys sure. 'I asked them

'Yes' they all said at the same time.

'Okay, you'll have to sign this and that but remember I'm only doing this for the money. 'I said and they all stared at me and 'Who are you and what have you done to Haruhi.'Kaoru asked. 'What do you mean by that, I'm kind of rich now so I'm doing this for the money.

'Hey Haru Chan to celebrate why don't we go to one of Kyou Chan's restaurants'Hunny sempai asked.

'So you own restaurants now Kyouya'I said.

'Yes, I do 'He answered.

'Okay, but I'm not even dressed for the occasion. 'I had answered.

'Well, Haruhi we shall take you to your house, do you still live with your father 'Tamaki said.

'No, I don't live with my father anymore and I have a car, Tamaki.I said.

'So if you leave I will go to my house and go get dressed for the occasion. 'I said.

'Haruhi,we will accompany to your car like it or not.'Mori sempai had said that those we're the most words he had said ever since I met him while I was grabbing my purse and my car keys.

'Whatever. 'I said, so they followed me to my car they we're astonished 'Who's car is that.' Kyouya had asked.

'It's mine.'I had said.

'Haruhi, you have a Black Mercedes 2012 'Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time like they used to when we were in high school.

'Well, I'm going home to go change' I had said while I was getting in the car.

'Okay, we'll just follow you home 'Kyouya had said.

'Why are you going to follow me home 'I had asked them?

'Because we want to see where you live. 'They had said at the same time.

'Why me, why me, why me god.' 'I said in my head.

So when I turned on my car I saw that there were 6 limos behind my car.

'Damnit'I said while I was driving

So they followed me to my house I could see that people thought I was their personal guard and I hated it and I still hate it. And when we got to my house it was a condo and when I was going to open the door of my own car somebody had already opened it.

'Why can't you guys let me open the door of my own car.' I had said with the smallest piece of patience I had I opened the door of my house they were like all whoa.

'This is your house, Haruhi.'Tamaki had asked me.

'Um,yeah'I said 'Now I will go to my room and get changed,Ok ,don't even think of following me to my room 'cause if you do I will personally murder the who follows me. 'I said with a menacing voice.

'Haruhi, did you learn martial arts these past 7 years.' Mori sempai had asked me and I responded with a simple yes and then I left.

Tamaki's POV

'Whoa, she is ten times scarier than when was she in high school.'Kaoru had said.

'Yeah, she is and that's why I still love her ever after 7 years' 'I thought.

'Well she does have bigger boobs now after 7 years.' That idiot Hikaru said that.'Hikaru how could you say that about Haruhi you big idiot.' I said after I hitted him in the chest.'so that's how you want to be Tamaki.

'My money's on Tamaki, Kaoru said. 'My money's on said.

'Don't you think we should stop them'Hunny sempai had asked

'If they want to fight let them fight'Mori sempai had told him.

We were already fighting but we stopped when we heard the voice of an angel and we had turned to face the angel and she was 'Haruhi, you look great.'Kaoru had said .It's because he was right she looked like an angel she was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and she had her hair long and she was wearing makeup, finally makeup.'So, shall we go. 'She had said ,Even she had changed on the outside but she was still Haruhi on the inside.


	2. So i'm told life is hell

Kyouya's POV

I can't believe that that's Haruhi; she looks so different that she was like 6 minutes ago.

'Whoa, Haru Chan you look so beautiful.'Hunny sempai said. Well he was right she was as beautiful like a rose that only blooms at night.

'Well, Haruhi we'll go in one of our limos is that okay with you. 'I asked her.

'Yeah, it's okay I really don't mind.' She said.

And then we went to the car we were talking, and when we got to the restaurant, we had ordered our food and that idiot Tamaki had asked her a question that I think he'll regret later.

'Haruhi, have you had a boyfriend by these past years. 'Tamaki had said looking quite desperate that she would say no but she had said the complete opposite.

'Um , yes I've had a few boyfriends, my first one was an American boy named Luke, and the second one was a British boy named Charles, and the third and last one and he was the one I was with more time, he was a Columbian boy named Enrique.' She had said with a bit happiness in her voice and we had our jaws opened. And I was like What the Hell until someone broke the ice.

'What wait, Haruhi you had 3 boyfriends an American, a British, and a Columbian.'Hikaru had said. 'What about a Japanese boy.' He had said.

'I'll explain to you guys now because you seem pretty shocked, so I'll just say it. I met Luke thanks to some friends of mine that were dating, their names were Veronica and Edward so we dated for a while until I had to go to England and it was hard to say goodbye, but he still calls me. And Charles I met him at Oxford he was studying the same thing as I was and it was fun dating he always told me I had a gift because I was the smartest girl in the whole class but we had to break up because I had to go to Columbia for that case I mentioned earlier. She said.

'But how did you meet Enrique, Haruhi.' Kaoru had asked her.

'Well, after I went to Columbia I met him he was a rich boy and he was the son of the owner of the law firm I was working for the case but to think he was rich he wasn't like you guys when you were young he was nice so we dated for some years but then I decided I had to come back so he understanded and he didn't mind that I left him so that's the whole story.' She said. And then the food came and she seemed a bit worried after telling us the story of her boyfriends past like that movie.

'Well can you guys leave me at home? Because I have a case tomorrow and it's at 8 in morning so please.' She had asked us and we all said yes to her request. So we left her at her and she said 'Thanks guys see you another day'.

Haruhi's POV

Well those guys took me to dinner and they asked me how many boyfriends I had and I was kind of depressed after I finished explaining to them but it seemed that Kyouya knew I was depressed so I just said that I had a case tomorrow and it's true so I'm tired I guess I'll go to bed.

The Next Day

A ringtone from my cell phone woke me up 'AHHHHHHHHH!'I screamed and then I fell off my bed and then I answered my phone and said 'Hello'.

'So Haruhi are you going to do the case or not because there's 20 minutes left for the case to start.' My assistant Rebecca said.

'WHAT' 20 MINUTES LEFT'.I screamed.

I'll get there as fast as I can.' I told Rebecca

So I had went as fast as I could to get a bath and then I changed and I didn't mind to tie my hair and when I went to my kitchen I saw I had 10 minutes left so I grabbed an apple and went to my car and drove and when I got there I had 5 minutes.

'Thank you God.' I thought.

'But Mrs. Rodriguez if you were in your room shouldn't you have heard the gunshot that supposedly killed your sister's boyfriend, but wasn't he also your boyfriend 'I imposed on my client's twin sister.

'Okay. Okay stop it I did it I killed him do you know how it hurts that your sister is dating your ex boyfriend and he comes everyday so he thought I was Michelle and I shot him so I went to my room and changed clothes and then I called the police saying that my sister killed him.' Katherine Rodriguez had said but then she covered her mouth and then the judge said 'Mrs. Michelle Rodriguez is out of custody and put her sister Katherine Rodriguez into custody.'

'Thank you Haruhi you saved me from being in jail.' Michelle said to me and I just said 'Yeah, any time '

And when I got home I turned on the TV and saw that I was on the news again for the 5th time and I thought 'Why do they always have to put me on the front page of the newspaper'.

And then my phone ringed and like I have caller ID it said 'unknown' oh I t must be a serial killer I thought but it was something way worse

'Oh, Haruhi, congratulations on your case to congratulate you we will go out to lunch.' That idiot Tamaki said.

'Oh I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood of going out to eat so I'll just cook here at home.'I said but they weren't going to let me of the hook that easy.

'No, Haruhi you'll go and eat with us, understand 'Tamaki replied.

'Um, I'm sorry sempai but I'll pass bye.'I said and I hanged up the phone and then I got up to start making my lunch and then I saw some people's shadows out the door that seemed to go to the living room so I grabbed my baseball bat odd that I had a baseball bat if I never played baseball in my life oh yeah It was a gift from Luke .So I entered the living room and those idiots of my ex club members were in there but the only thing that they said was 'Hi Haruhi.'and after they said that I fainted the last thing I heard was 'Oh my god Haruhi fainted let's give her CPR .'And that was enough to wake me up.

'I'm up' I said, because I did not want CPR from one of those guys.


	3. The kiss of hell

Haruhi's POV

Well I admit it to myself my life has just turned into a living hell again.

'How did you guys get in my house in the first place?' I asked while I was regaining consciousness.

'Well if you want it in a brief short time, you by accident let the glass door open Haruhi.'that evil man Kyouya had said and I didn't like how he said it.

'By the least did you close it.' I asked hoping they would leave but I was wrong again.

'Haruhi, why don't we eat here at your house.' they had all suggested and I couldn't say no because if I did I was going to pay for it later.

Yeah, I don't mind so what would you guys like to eat.' I asked.

'Well we'll eat anything that you cook Haruhi'Kaoru said. When they said that I probably thought of food poisoning but that would put me in jail because the last person they were with was me so the police would know it was me.

'Oh yeah, Haruhi you didn't tell us that you worked with FBI.'That evil mastermind Kyouya said.

'Oh you read the letters hey who said you could read my personal letters give me the letter I haven't read it yet.' And the letter said

'Dear we want to thank you for helping with the case if it weren't for you we would have never had found the suspect.

Sincerely, the Federal Police of Las Vegas.

'Oh that letter I helped them find a serial killer it wasn't a big deal so I didn't mind helping.'I said.

'Well I'll start cooking the food so don't break anything.' I warned them with an evil look in my eyes so I started walking towards the kitchen while they watched me walk away like I did 7 years ago.

'Why me out if all the lawyers in the world. They could have hired a lot of other lawyers for each of their families but they just told me that I should be the lawyer of all their families why me they could have just ask me for a list of my best lawyers, Why me, Why me' I thought while doing gestures to the sky but then I decided to start making lunch 'I swear when I get the chance I'm flying to Mexico and changing my name to Maria Gomez and I'll be a great lawyer over there.' I said.

'That wouldn't work Haruhi.' I heard a voice behind me it was the evil reincarnated son of the devil Kyouya and then I realized I said all that out loud.

'I hate you son of the devil.' I said to him.

'I will take that as a compliment.' He said. And then he walked towards his friends while he walked I cursed him from behind.

'I saw that, Haruhi.'He said

'How could he see that I was cursing him from behind?'I was asking myself

'I know that you must think that how I could see that you were cursing me from behind easy I could see from the reflection of your window.' He said.

'I'm so getting rid of that window when I get the chance.' I thought but then I was interrupted by a voice that still seemed annoying even after 7 whole years.

'Hey, Haruhi why don't we help you with lunch so you won't think we're mean and selfish and we only care about ourselves.' Tamaki said.

'You guys are still like that in so many ways that I don't even want to think about it those ways.' I answered them with a slight coldness in my voice but they didn't even listen to me they were just saying stupid stuff like 'hey Haruhi what spices do we use' my house is going to fall down in a minute and then the last thing I heard was 'Haruhi you're okay you look a little pale. Oh no Haruhi fainted.'

Some minutes later

'Was it okay to leave Haruhi in her room, Kyouya.'I heard a voice saying.

'Yes Tamaki its okay to leave her in her room she just fainted because she's exhausted I know Tamaki I'm a doctor remember. I heard another voice say.

'Who is it in my room and I hate you the person who's in my room.' I mumbled.

'Oh my god, Haruhi you're awake please wake up, open your eyes.' Tamaki had said. And when I raised my head up by accident I kissed Tamaki and everyone was entering my room and they saw me and this idiot kissing and I knew he was going to die soon enough. And Hikaru came running towards us and he grabbed Tamaki and they were fighting and hitting themselves in the face and then Kaoru grabbed his brother and made sure he was neutralized and I got up of my bed and grabbed Tamaki.

'Are you okay, Tamaki?' I asked because his face was literally beaten up and I felt kind of sorry for him and he nodded.

'Really ,Tamaki how could you I knew you were low but this is just sick, so you should just pay, you pervert 'I heard Hikaru say.

'Hikaru, it was an accident okay he didn't mean to kiss me, please forgive him.' I said with my most sincere face and I saw he forgave him.

'Well come with I got do something with your wounds both of .'I said taking them to the kitchen.

'OW, that hurts Haruhi.'Hikaru screamed.

'Well, maybe you'll think twice about hitting somebody that weighs 10 times more than you next time.' I told him in a 'I'm pissed' way.

'Well Haruhi you could have let me heal their wounds now could you.'Kyouya said.

'I don't know why but I fell like I owe them and if I let you they might be horrorized for the rest of their lives.' I said then laughed.

'Haruhi, did you enjoy the kiss that you accidentally shared with Tamaki.'Kyouya asked me.

'No it was an accident and are you jealous, Kyouya.' I asked him and he blushed.

'Hey, Haru chan do you have any sweets here.'Hunny sempai asked me.

'Um, Hunny sempai not that I'm mocking you or anything but, you're a grown assed man and you still eat sweets.' I told him hoping that I wouldn't get my ass kicked.

'I know Haru chan but I still like them after all.' He answered me and I am happy that he didn't kill me. And then my cell phone rang.

'Hello.' I said.

'Hey Haruhi did you know that there's a ball tonight and no you can't refuse because you're invited and I'll see you there if you don't come I will make your life a living hell.' My vice-president Jenna said.

'Oh, please there's no way you can make my life like hell because I'm already in it. Okay I'll be there, I promise. What time is the thing I'm forced to participate at, Jenna?' I asked her sarcastically.

'It's at 7 o clock and as always don't be late and I'll go to your house to help you get dressed in 9 minutes.' She told me.

'Okay but its just 5 o clock, see you when you get here.' I told her

'And now I need to get rid of the guys, Pronto.'I thought.

'Guys I need you guys to leave because some friends of mine are coming and I need to talk to them alone.' I said.

'Yes we were leaving already we need to get ready for an event tonight.'Kyouya said.

'I will not think of the chances that we're going to the same event 'cause if we are then I better not go.' I said and then the doorbell rang and I opened it and there was my friend Jenna.

'Hey,Haruhi let's get started dressing you up and you will look dazzling more than you already are, so get to work .' She said.

'What are you sure all the things you brought necessary for an event?' I said.

'Yes if you want to find a boyfriend now hurry up we're losing daylight.' She said.

'Literally it's 6 p.m ,OH


	4. Other meetings

**New chapter i am a genius so please review**

Haruhi's POV

''So Jenna why did you bring so many shoes and dresses and make up.'' I asked her and with the part of make up I said with a hateful voice.

''Obviously Haruhi to turn the both of us more beautiful than we already are.'' She said and there were sparkles all over her she seemed like Tamaki girlified version.

''So let's begin with the operation.'' She said like if she was one of those doctors you see on the T.V.

Some Minutes Later

And she really made me look beautiful and she kept saying that she was genius and she was right but I'd hate to admit it because she'd curled my hair, put me on make up and this time it didn't felt heavy and the dress it was beautiful and it was one of my fav colors, Black and it was already the deadline to the stupid event.

''So shall we go Jenna?'' I told her and she nodded and our car was a limo and I almost fainted but I didn't even though it would make a great plan but she would only tell me that I'm losing a case and I'd wake up instantly so we got in the car it took like 5 minutes and when we got inside it was gigantic.

''I hate you.'' I told her and she seemed satisfied with my comment. It was a good thing it was a masquerade ball because if it wasn't I'd be dead already.

''So Jenna here's the plan, Divide and Conquer.'' I whispered to her and she nodded and we went opposite directions I was happy I was away from Jenna but hell wanted me dead somehow.

''Hi I'm Tamaki Suoh would you like to dance.'' That idiot asked me and if I refused he would follow.

''I'm sorry I need to go to the bathroom.'' I told him and I walked to the bathroom.

''HELL NO, NO WAY!'' I screamed.

Third Person POV

''Hm why would Haruhi refuse to dance with me?'' Tamaki said.

''Because that is Haruhi because of that red dot on her arm that Kyouya drew.'' He thought and then the other hosts came towards Tamaki.

''So boss did you know that Haruhi is here in the ballroom.'' Hikaru and Kaoru asked him.

''Yes I did know and by the way how did you guys know she here.'' Tamaki told the twins.

''We know because the vice president of the company she owns is here we just saw her and we asked her if Haruhi was here and she told us that we should look for her.'' The twins answered him.

''Well we have a new game; we should try getting Haruhi to dance with us the one of us who gets her to dance with him an entire song wins.'' The twins said in unison.

''That sounds nice and the one who gets to dance with her shall ask her on a date.'' Kyouya said.

''So let the games begin.'' Tamaki said and they really tried to get her to dance with them but she'd always dance with someone else and when Haruhi finished dancing with this one guy who's name was Casanoda and he was funny looking and she walked towards a garden that was there it was beautiful it had white roses and red roses and then she sat down by the fountain.

''Trying to avoid those guys is hard but good thing all those guys wanted to dance with me.'' Haruhi said while taking off her mask it was black and white and she took a deep breath until she heard a noise coming from the bushes.

''Who are you come out?'' Haruhi said while pointing a gun at the bushes.

''Please Haruhi if you shoot then you'll be accused of murder, don't you think the same.'' A voice said and then the voice came out of the dark it was her first ex boyfriend Luke.

''Luke what are you doing here I almost shot you and now answer my first question.'' Haruhi said to him and he just smiled at her.

''Haruhi I came to see you after a long time can't I even do that.'' He answered her and walked towards her and kissed her and right in that moment someone was coming and when they finished.

''I'm so sorry.'' Haruhi said and then she ran towards Jenna.

''Let's go now.'' She told her and Jenna just nodded and they walked to the car and then they left.

Kyouya's POV

''It seems my attempt make Haruhi dance with me have failed it seems I must calculate again.'' I said while I was towards the rose garden and I heard some voices in there so I started running until saw Haruhi with some dude and then he kissed her and I felt so mad that I wanted to punch that guy in the face and when she left and I came out.

''Hey why did you kiss her you jerk?'' I told him and he just smiled.

''Well I kissed her because I still like her you idiot.'' He told me and he walked away and I punched a column.

''¡OW!'' I said and walked toward the party again.

''Hey have any of you seen Haruhi.'' I asked them and they seemed worried.

''Well Haru chan came out of the rose garden and the first thing she did after coming out of there was going to her friend Jenna and they left.'' Hunny senpai said.

''Yeah and when she came out she seemed sad and when I say sad literally sad.'' Hikaru said and sighed.

''Well we'll go talk to her tomorrow at her house and she has to some explaining to do.'' Tamaki said with a depressed face.

''Hey Takashi do you still have the key to Haru Chan's house.'' Hunny senpai said and Mori senpai just nodded his head and showed some keys.

''So we'll go to Haruhi's house tomorrow understood.'' That idiot Tamaki said and we all nodded our heads and we all left in our separate limos.

The Other Day

I woke up and I felt a stabbing pain in my right hand and it burned like hell and remembered that it was the hand I punched the column I don't even remember why I did it, oh yeah that jerk kissed her and I punched the wall and it hurt a lot and my hands turned red of the pain and I took my bath and got changed and went to eat and I got a call from Tamaki.

''¡KYOUYA WE SHOULD GO TO HARUHI'S HOUSE RIGHT NOW!''.

Haruhi's POV

''Ugh I hate waking up in the morning it makes me want to die and it's Saturday and I have to go work , I'm so lazy.'' I told myself while waking up.

'' I'm going to think that the reason why I'm lazy right now is because I must have drinked too much yesterday and I can't believe Luke came to the party yesterday it couldn't be that he's a damn rich kid but he's too nice to be one.''I started thinking but the doorbell rang and I just went to open it and I was tackled by someone with brown hair and red highlights that was Jenna.

''Hey Haruhi guess what you should rest today because you were dancing every time some dude in particular would approach you.'' She said while smiling and then she grabbed my feet.

''Ouch that must hurt you have blisters on your feet you will stay home today and I'll stay here with you remember we know each other from Harvard to Japan you are my best friend.'' She said while smiling and hugging me.

''Okay you can stay but I need to talk to you about something but don't make fun of my terrible life before I went to Harvard.'' I said and she just nodded.

Some minutes later

''¡Oh my god you had to dress up like a guy till you were a third year in high school and you saw Luke again I can't believe that you never told me this!'' Jenna screamed at me when I finished putting on my pink dress and tying my hair and then she started shaking me.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier it's just I didn't trust you before because I thought you would tell everyone you knew but now I trust you.'' I said while glancing towards the window and when I turned around her eyes were full of tears and she jumped towards me and this time I didn't fall.

''I'm sorry I judged you Haruhi you are a good person and when those guys at the party asked me if you were at the party I didn't know those 2 shady twins were some of the guys that made you dress up like a guy.'' She said while crying and I realized some of those words she said.

''Wait did you just say shady twins.'' I said with an pissed off voice and she standed up and nodded so it wasn't just Tamaki's fault it was the twins fault too they must pay severely, and Jenna left because she got a call from a friend of hers that was coming to Japan so she left and some minutes after she left, the doorbell rang and was already relaxing in my couch while watching Criminal Minds and I got up and when I opened the door I was being hugged by a guy with black hair and blue eyes and I remember those beautiful eyes.

''Charles Phantomhive is that you and if it is you please stop choking me.'' I said and he let go of me and then smiled at me.

''So shall we enter Mrs. Fujioka.'' He said at me and he made me blush a little and then we sat down.

''So why are you here and what are you doing visiting me at my house and who gave you my address.'' I said and he just smirked he is a nobleman in England he should know some people that know my address.

''It was Jenna '' He said and that made me want to lower Jenna's budget but I was brought out of my thoughts.

''So Haruhi want to go out to lunch it looks like you haven't eaten and you shouldn't bother yourself about getting changed, you look beautiful already so let's go.'' He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the house until I saw a flash coming out the rose bushes and yes it was the paparazzi.

''So Mrs. Fujioka is this your new boyfriend please give me the details of your new relationship.'' The reporter girl said and she leaned in on us.

''There's nothing between us now leave me alone you stalker!'' I threw a stick at her arm and we started running towards my car but that didn't stop her and then we got into my car and I turned it on and I pulled the reverse lever and then I pushed the pedal and we had lost them.

''Wow Haruhi I never knew you had a need for speed.'' Charles said.

''Shut up'' I said while driving.

Will Continue…..


	5. I'm envious

**Well im really sorry that this chapter is so short because im really busy with other fanfics**

* * *

><p>Hikaru's POV<p>

I woke up like I would any day and I was so lazy I didn't want to get up so I called Kaoru.

''Hikaru what do you want I'm still sleepy and you know you can just walk to my room you idiot.'' Kaoru said with a half asleep mode tone.

''Kaoru please appear like me in Project Runway because I'm tired and I know that you want to meet Heidi Klum.'' I said while singing the last part.

''I do but they want to meet Hikaru Hitachiin not me so you better go yourself.'' Kaoru said.

''Oh please go if you go I'll buy you lunch I promise.'' I said with a desperate voice.

''Okay I'll go but you owe me big time and you owe me lunch.'' I heard him say and then he hanged up.

And I was so relieved that I could be able to relax and think about Haruhi and why she ran away last night what she was running away from or who she was running away, maybe a serial killer and she knew him and he didn't kill her nah that doesn't make any sense because if it was a serial killer he or she would've killed her so it must be someone she already knew and then it was time to see Kaoru I mean Hikaru to appear in Project Runway.

''Hello as you had three days to create a tradicional Japanese outfit for Hikaru Hitachiin the famous fashion designer and now we will evaluate your outfits.'' Heidi said and then it went on and on and I did see some dresses that would suit Haruhi like if she was a Japanese princess and then I went to pick up Kaoru I mean Hikaru and he got on my Hummer and said.

''Dude like a ton of models asked you out and I said no.''

And I gave him a smile and then we drived to 'The Restaurant' yeah it's a super fancy restaurant and then we got in, ordered our table and ordered our food and me and Kaoru were talking until we heard a familiar laugh and when we turned around and like 3 tables away from ours was Haruhi and a dude with a British accent and he was making MY Haruhi laugh so he must pay severely and we saw 2 waiters that look like our same age and height and size so we called on them and they were twins like us.

''Hey you 2 come over here!'' I screamed and those 2 waiters came.

''Can you give us your uniforms and some fake mustaches and we'll give you 100 Euros.'' I said and they just nodded and they gave us their uniforms.

"So what are you doing here i don't believe you only came here to arrange some stuff for your company." I heard Haruhi ask her friend.

"I came here for that and also to see you." I heard him say and we started walking and we said in unison:

"Hi I'm Carl and he's Charlie and we are your waiters."

"Yeah I didn't ask you guys can you bring us some food please." Her friend said and I so wanted to destroy him so I devised a plan to spill anything I brought him so the first thing I dropped was the tea and the second thing was the food he ordered and the last thing was the ice cream he ordered and he ran out of there.

"Well here's your tip even though you don't deserve it but here for your hard work on trying not to drop stuff on him." Haruhi said while giving me money and I only smiled at her and she left and I told the guys to give us our clothes back and then we went back to our studio but I can't stop thinking of her so maybe I'll call Haruhi tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>And i hoped you liked it and please review<strong>


	6. Replaced Love

**Tamaki's POV**

I haven't seen Haruhi in 2 days I'm starting to get worried and I want to know what happened oh I'll call her.

"_Hello this is Haruhi Fujioka." _Haruhi said

"Hey Haruhi how are you today?" I asked

"_Well I'm fine and I'm working so what do you want this time Tamaki and it'd better be good." _Haruhi said

"Well do you want to go out for dinner." I asked.

"_I'm sorry I just can't I'm in the middle of a meeting but I'll call you later with an answer kay."_ Haruhi said.

"Okay bye." I said.

"_Thanks bye."_ Haruhi said while she hung up.

Oh my god I'm so bored and I'm not in the mood of calling Kyouya so I might do something. I know I'll check out for something on the internet hey that's on E! , what does the headline say.

"American Heir Finally Finishes Studies And Has Inherited Family's Company"

Wow it seems this kid is as rich as I am wait what's his name?

"Luke Alexander Evans West"

Wait a minute isn't that Haruhi's ex-boyfriend's name. what the hell he's rich wait if Haruhi finds out she'll faint but I might call her.

"Um Mr. Suoh your 2:00 p.m is here should I let him in." My assistant said.

"Yes let him in." I said wile I was still on the computer.

"Hello Mr. Suoh it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said while extending his hand.

"Oh yeah my name is Luke Evans, from the Evans Foundation in America." The man said wait did he just say his name is Luke.

"Wait you're on E! oh yes a pleasure meeting you here too, my name is Tamaki Suoh." I said while shaking his hand.

"Wow dude I didn't think that you were the type that reads E! , well I'm here to make a business partner for my company." Luke said.

"Well you should just sign this but I'll call in my lawyer so she can assure this kay." I said and he just nodded.

"_Hello Tamaki what do you need." _Haruhi said.

"Well remember those papers I wanted you to check." I said

"_Yeah they're already assured and in everything so can you call me later so you can tell me how well it went or you can come to my house or I'll go to your office kay, bye."_ Haruhi said and she hanged up.

"Well they are already assured so you can sign them and a question: Do you know Haruhi Fujioka?" I asked and he sighed.

"Yeah I did knew her, we used to date before she went to Oxford and I'll never forget her and wait do you know her?" Luke asked me.

"Well we used to go to high school together." I said while smiling and he stared at me with a serious face.

"Wait question were you the president of the club she was in?" Luke asked and I just nodded.

"Oh my god, you're the guy that didn't notice that Haruhi was a girl until you saw her get changed."Luke said. "Wait weren't you like the king of flirting at your high school."

"Yes and I can't believe that she would tell you that much." I said while laughing.

"Yeah well she was the hottest girl on campus so I asked her if she had dated anyone before me and that's how she told me everything." Luke said.

"Mr. Suoh your 3:00 p.m is here should I send him in." My assistant came in and asked.

"Yes send him dude this is sooo hard being the head of a company." I said and Luke just nodded.

"Hello Mr. Suoh, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Enrique Montoya." The man said wait a microsecond did he just say that his name is Enrique.

"Oh and hello American idiot." Enrique said with a mocking face.

"Oh shut up Latino." Luke said.

"Do you guys know each other?" I asked them and they turned to see me.

"THIS BASTARD STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!" They both screamed in unison.

"WAIT YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE WAS MINE FIRST IDIOT!" Luke screamed at Enrique.

"Oh yeah if I badly don't remember she told me that she thought I was the best boyfriend that she ever had." Enrique said and then Luke started to strangle Enrique and Enrique started to strangle Luke so technically they were strangling the other.

"Um Mr. Suoh your lawyer is here should I let her come in." My assistant asked and I just nodded and I heard Haruhi's sweet voice say.

"Well thank you for letting me in."

And I started trying to stop them from fighting but Haruhi came in with a blue blouse and black knee length skirt and saw them fight.

"Tamaki what are they doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Doing business." I said.

"Aw guys I don't like it when you fight it makes me want to cry." Haruhi said and a tear fell out of her eye and they stopped fighting.

"AW WE'RE SOOOO SORRY HARUHI!" They screamed in unison and they hugged Haruhi.

Wow then that means that Haruhi had them wrapped around her finger before and even today.

"You guys are sooo sweet and why were you fighting and no lying kay." Haruhi said while giving them a serious face.

"Well we were fighting because I was blaming the American idiot for stealing you away 2 days ago at that party." Enrique said.

"Wait you saw us oh but that doesn't mean that you 2 have to fight." Haruhi said while caressing their faces and she got a call.

"Hello what do you mean? Damnit, thank you very much." Haruhi said and then put her Blackberry Torch in her purse.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go Jenna just got in a car accident and she broke an arm and I have to go see her." Haruhi said and then she went out running.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Suoh that I broke your chair." Enrique said and I saw the chair was broken in half.

"No need to say sorry I wanted to get rid of that chair so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow about the business kay." I said and they left and I got in my car, a white Lamborghini and I went to my house and laid on my bed and went back to sleep.


	7. An Accident

**Narrator's POV  
><strong>Well after Haruhi saw her ex-boyfriends she actually made up the whole Jenna in the hospital thing. The person that was called her in that moment was Alexia, her old college friend and she was calling Haruhi so she could visit her.

"Um, Haruhi why when we were on the phone you confused me for a doctor and saying that Jenna was in the hospital?" Alexia had asked Haruhi who had her head buried in her knees.

"I SAW THEM AGAIN!" Haruhi had screamed at Alexia and Haruhi hugged Alexia who was rubbing Haruhi's back.

"Oh girl did they torture you like they used to do." Alexia asked Haruhi because Alexia was the only person she had told everything before they finished college.

"No but I'm not sure anymore because when I was at an event and I saw Luke and then he kissed me and then after that the other day when I was watching Criminal Minds, Charles comes and takes me out for lunch and then he was suddenly tortured by some waiters that seemed way too familiar to me and right now Luke and Enrique were in my client's office almost killing each other to the death and that's when I got the idea of saying that Jenna was hurt and they believed me. I can't believe how stupid they are and I can't believe I used to date them." Haruhi said while sitting down in one of Alexis bean bag chairs.

"Yeah and I still can't believe you refused to date the hottest guy on campus, Andrew Martinez ah and he was sooo hawt and dreamy and now he's a hot multibillionaire in Spain and he's….." Alexis started but Haruhi threw a pillow at Alexis's face.

"OW WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Alexis screamed, asked Haruhi who was with a serious face that made Alexis shut her mouth.

"You're critizing me for my decision about who I dated." Haruhi said while snickering and then they both started laughing and then Alexis got a call and she answered it and put it on speaker and guess who it was.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU GET THE IDEA THAT YOU CAN JUST STEAL MY BOSS AND BEST FRIEND. I JENNA WEST SHALL MURDER YOU BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Jenna screamed through the speaker and Haruhi just rolled her eyes because she knew that Jenna would do the same thing every time Haruhi didn't open her office door and she would use her hacker ability to track Haruhi's cellphone down and she would find out who's house or office she was in and call the person and threatened to kill the person.

"Calm down Jenna I'm with Alexis and she is not a murderer so please calm down for me." Haruhi said with a pleading voice.

"Okay but I want you to call me when you get home so bye Haruhi, bye snob." Jenna said and then hung up.

"I'm sooooo killing Jenna if I ever see her again." Alexis said while she standed up from her seat and went into the kitchen and came out with a cutting knife in her hands.

"¿How do you think Jenna should die Haruhi?:

1. A misfortunate car crash. Nah too boring.

2. Stabbed to death repeatedly and leave her there dying. Nah way toooo Criminal Minds.

3. I slash her throat and watch her suffer. Or maybe this one.

4. I hire a sniper to take her down and blame it on Kyouya Ootori." Alexis said while she caressed the knife.

"Get to know Jenna first but if you're going to do 4 and you sound really sadistic. Then I'll be your lawyer since you are going to blame Kyouya but please do 4." Haruhi pleaded to Alexis who just saluted Haruhi and then bowed down and said this.

"I shall fulfill any order you have for me, your majesty. Even if it takes my life away."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Haruhi and Alexis started laughing themselves to death.

"Well I got to go or Jenna will kill both of us so call you tomorrow." Haruhi said and got in her car.

"Ah it was good visiting her but maybe I should lie again to the guys." Haruhi thought while she drived to her house.

"Ah I'd better just stop lying to them for once." Haruhi said while she looked for Mori's number so she could talk to him to see if at least he's changed but then when she started driving, she crashed with another car.

"Somebody help, somebody's wounded!" Haruhi heard a voice scream and then everything went black.

**Tamaki's POV**

Well maybe I should call Haruhi and ask her how Jenna is, wait that's my cellphone ringing.

"Hello." I said.

"_You're a friend of Haruhi's right?"_ I heard Jenna's voice say and she was crying.

"Wait you're not in the hospital?" I asked.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I'M IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW AND I'M CALLING TO TELL YOU THAT MY BFF IS IN SURGURY YOU DUD!"_ Jenna screamed at the phone. Poor phone if it had ears it might be deaf.

"Wait you said that Haruhi is in the hospital?" I asked Jenna.

"_Yeah, she was in her car and she and some other driver crashed, the other guy wasn't that severe but she had severe head damage and how did you know that Haruhi was my bff." _Jenna said while I heard a voice in the background.

"Well I'll be right there in which hospital she's in?" I asked Jenna.

"_She's in Evans Hospital." _Jenna said.

"Thanks I'll be right there." I said while I hung up and then I got in my Lamborghini and drove as fast as I could to the hospital and got in the waiting room, I saw that Jenna was discussing with a girl.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T THREATHNED ME THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" A girl with brown hair and dark blue highlights screamed at Jenna who was crying.

"DON'T SCREAM AT ME ALEXIS. I'M AS WORRIED AS YOU ARE KAY!" Jenna screamed back while she standed up at the girl called Alexis.

"Girls, we should calm down remember Luke is attending her since he still likes her, he'll do anything that he can to make sure she still lives." A girl with blonde hair said while separating Jenna and Alexis.

"Hello." I said while walking in and they all looked at me.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THE IDIOTS THAT TORTURED HARUHI!" The girl with blonde hair screamed at me and then next thing I know I'm on the ground and she's sitting on me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here right now." She said while she holded a gun in my forehead.

"Ashley, I called him." Jenna said while picking her up and Alexis helped her hold Ashley down and I'm starting to think that she doesn't like me.

"Wait she told you guys and she tells me yesterday oh and I'm sorry Tamaki. She's an ex-marine." Jenna said.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-san, it's just that when I saw you I just thought about how you guys dressed up Haruhi as a dude and made her host to death." Ashley said while she helped me get up.

"Well, we didn't host her to death Ashley-san." I said while scratching my head.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, that's bad education for a noble of England. My name is Ashley Trancy, nice to meet you." Ashley said while she hugged me.

"Oh, yeah that's bad education and that actually means that I'm going to get punished if Jenna tells my dad. My name is Alexis Utatane, nice to meet you." Alexis said while bowing down and shaking my hand.

"Well maybe I should call the rest of your friends because it won't take long for this to end up in the news." Jenna said while grabbing her cellphone.

"Wait how do you have our numbers?" I asked Jenna who was looking for whom to call.

"Well I am Haruhi's vice-president and as vice-president I must have all the contacts Haruhi has." Jenna said while holding the phone next to her ear.

"Well, I'll help too with the calling." I said and then I pushed Kyouya's number.

"_¿What do you want this time, Tamaki?"_ Kyouya said.

"Um, I don't want anything. I need to tell you something." I said while trying to keep my voice straight.

"_What is it, idiot." _Kyouya said and he sounded annoyed.

"Well, if you call something bad that happened to Haruhi what I want well that's just cruel Ootori." I said while trying to keep my voice as straight as possible.

"_What did you just say?" _Kyouya said with a concerned voice and that's the first time I've ever heard him that way.

"Yeah, she got in a car accident and she's right now in surgery and we don't know when she's coming out." I said.

"_I'll be right there and in what hospital she's in?" _Kyouya asked.

"West." I said and then I hung up and then Luke came out.

"Hey girls and Tamaki." Luke said while he was taking off some gloves with blood.

"Is she okay?" Jenna, Alexis and Ashley asked in unison.

"Yeah she's perfect just that she'll need some rest." Luke said while he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Well Jenna did you make sure that this won't end up in the news." Luke asked while he sat down.

"Yeah I made sure that no one that's not in this room." Jenna said while she looked at her cellphone.

"Um, Jenna what would happen if by accident someone told Charles and Enrique?" Ashley asked while she stared at the ground.

"Well that would mean that we would have more pressure than we already have.

"Is she… okay?" Kyouya said and he looked like he ran a thousand miles.

"Yeah she'll wake up soon… YOU!" Luke screamed.

"Hello pea-brain." Kyouya said and I have no idea of what is happening.


	8. The news

**Narrator's POV**

"Well Luke how do you know this dude?" Ashley had asked with such bitterness in her voice, she would have tackled Kyouya or murders him or severely maul him but if Jenna and Alexia weren't grabbing her.

"Well this guy made my second ex-girlfriend break up with me by coming and flirting with her." Luke said while trying to make Jenna and Alexis let go of Ashley so she could severely maul Kyouya or even kill him.

"Well she flirted with me first." Kyouya said while smiling and now Luke was mad.

"Jenna, Ashley please let her go so she can severely maul him or even kill him." Luke said while looking at the two girls with a kind, sweet voice.

"Sorry if we let her kill him and if she succeeds then we'll have to be her lawyers." Jenna said while gesturing to Alexis.

"Well I don't give a damn about what Ashley does when we let go of her because I just want to know if Haruhi's okay." Alexis said while calling someone.

"Hi yes I'll make sure that this will solve itself in mere minutes." Alexis said.

"What's up?" Ashley asked while stepping on Jenna's foot.

"Um the guy that we've just made business with, he wants to make sure that Haruhi's accident doesn't appear on the news." Alexis said while looking at Jenna.

"Well as the vice-president you have to go and make sure nothing bad is going to happen since you're the person that makes sure that everything about our news and company doesn't look bad." Jenna said while putting her hand on Alexis's shoulder.

"Thanks Jenna for depending everything on me." Alexis said with sarcasm and a nurse came in walking towards Luke.

"Um, doctor the patient seems like if she isn't in a good mood because she's mumbling in her sleep." A nurse said and they had raced to the room and Haruhi was there sleeping and she was mumbling something like this.

"Stupid host club. Stupid homosexual twins. Stupid Kyouya with that notebook."

"Ah that's the Haruhi that I took to that nightclub in Buenos Aires." Alexis said while sitting next to her.

"When did you do that?" Jenna asked while looking at Alexis.

"Um, when we were visiting your boyfriend from Buenos Aires." Alexis said while looking at the floor and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Um Haruhi wake up you're being harassed again." Ashley said while sitting next to her too.

"Must find how to kill Kyouya and Tamaki. Must hire a hit man." Haruhi said.

"Wow she really wants you guys dead." Alexis said while laughing.

"What have we ever done to Haruhi?" Tamaki and Kyouya asked in unison.

"Well you guys did make her cross-dress." Luke said with an 'I'm pissed and I want to destroy you' voice.

"And stupid Blondie pushed her and made her kiss a girl." Ashley said with sarcasm

"Why did I call you and made her come. If I hadn't done that then she might have been okay." Jenna said while looking outside.

"At least you admit that it was your fault, Jen Jen." Ashley and Alexis said in unison while smiling.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HARUHI?" The rest of the host club screamed. Yes even Mori screamed.

"SHHHHH!" Jenna, Alexis and Ashley said to the club members who were coming in.

"What happened because we're in our office designing some outfits and the next thing we know we're running towards here and we didn't go in our cars?" The twins said in unison while crossing their arms and breathing heavily.

"Well Haruhi suffered a car crash like an hour ago and we're waiting for her to wake up." Jenna said and then Haruhi shot her eyes open.

"Ugh what the hell happened?" Haruhi said while covering her eyes with her arms.

"OMG YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jenna and Tamaki screamed in unison.

"Wow you're really happy today Jenna and who the hell are you Blondie?" Haruhi said bitterly while taking her arm off her eyes.

"You're okay thank god." Alexis said while hugging Haruhi.

"Why wouldn't I be and oh my god those blue highlights suit you so well. when were you going to tell me about them?" Haruhi said while breaking the hug and looking at Alexis.

"I showed them to you earlier don't you remember?" Alexis said and Haruhi nodded in a no way.

"Haruhi do you remember that party we went to 4 days ago?" Jenna asked Haruhi.

"To be true I don't remember anything that might have happened in the last month." Haruhi said while looking at Alexis like if she was crazy and then a handsome man that seemed like in his late teens or early twenties, he was wearing glasses and he had blue eyes and black hair.

"Mark what the results are?" Luke asked at the man.

"Well the hot beautiful lady doesn't remember anything that happened in the last month." Mark said with a sexy Latin accent.

"Luke that's you oh I'm so sorry that I couldn't be with you more and it's been killing me that in the last 4 years I couldn't tell you I'm sorry." Haruhi said while hugging Luke and Ashley gave him a thumbs up sign.

"I forgive you Haruhi." Luke said while looking at her.

"Haruhi I recommend that you try to remember as much as possible so you can keep on with your work but please don't overwork yourself because that shall make it harder to remember and you shouldn't try to hate anybody right now." Mark said.

"Why can't I hate anyone?" Haruhi asked while making a cute face.

"W-w-w-w-well it's because in your exams you have a large amount of hate that you might have forgotten." Mark said while blushing.

"Nope I didn't forget the people that I hate and I even remember their names and they are on my To Die list." Haruhi said while smiling and Ashley laughed.

"If you remember them then say their names." Ashley said sarcastically while looking at the host club.

"Oh I remember their names and I'll say them right now: Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Haruhi said with a bitter voice.

"Why does she hate us?" The host club said in unison.

"Okay I'll try to forget those names and thank you Dr. Mark." Haruhi said with a flirty voice and Luke kept staring at her.

"What she dating anyone and anyways Mark seems to like her." Ashley said while defending Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi so you don't remember us at all?" Tamaki asked.

"No idea of who you are and how you know me." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi you still owe us new business suits for making us sweat and since our suits cost more than 39.000.000 yen you'll have to pay us back." Kyouya said and Haruhi broke a nerve.

"Damn you Ootori! Ashley kill him while you still have the chance." Haruhi said while looking at Kyouya.

"This won't hurt, it'll only a lot." Ashley said while cracking her knuckles and then Alexis and Jenna grabbed her.

"Well I just want to get home." Haruhi said while crossing her arms and Jenna got a call and then looked at Haruhi.

"Um Haruhi if they discharge you tomorrow then we'll go get your Mercedes-Benz." Jenna said while sitting next to Haruhi.

"I have a Mercedes-Benz. When did I buy it?" Haruhi said while being surprised.

"You bought it last month." Jenna said and Haruhi rolled her eyes and all the guys in the room were thinking that this would be a great opportunity to make Haruhi fall in love with them.


	9. Recap of my life

**I'm sooo sorry about the late publishing, it's that i've been in test season at my damn school, and anyways i hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's POV<strong>

I just can't believe that Haruhi doesn't remember me and I can't believe that she has me on her To Die list. ¿What the hell did I ever do to her? Well I did make her kiss a girl and I also made her into a host and I also made her jump off a bridge and I also got her kidnapped by those Lobelia girls and I also insulted her commonerness and her father wants to destroy me and I got possessive when Casanoda got close to her. Okay I see her point now, well if I'm dying then the others are going down with me to hell. Where Kyouya will turn in to the new devil or the devil's apprentice that will double-cross him later in the future.

"Um I'm sorry if you heard all that Tamaki-senpai. It's that you've changed so much and I thought that you were a random paparazzi that was going to talk about my accident." Haruhi said while she smiled at me.

"Well I forgive you." I said and she smiled. "But I didn't like the point of putting me on your To Die list, Haruhi."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your sweet talk but here are some roses, Haruhi. Dr. Mark left them at the office for you." Ashley said while holding some roses.

"Oh we weren't talking about anything important so thanks Ash." Haruhi said and Ashley nodded.

"Hey Haruhi. You're discharged so you can go home now and we'll go get your Mercedes-Benz back right now." Jenna said while walking in with some clothes.

"Okay but I'm not changed right now." Haruhi said and Ashley practically kicked me out the room so Haruhi could get changed. Talk about being an over-protective friend and Haruhi came out wearing a pink pearl buttoned jacket over a white T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

"Well I'll call you later Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said and she left and I got a call from Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru." I said.

"_Hey boss and how's Haruhi?" _Hikaru asked.

"Fine, she just left with her over-protective friends to pick up her car." I said while getting in my Lamborghini.

"_Okay sempai, call you later have to go to a photo shoot, bye."_ Hikaru said from the other line and I hung up and started driving.

**Haruhi's POV**

So I made a damn deal with my archenemies and I can't break it, if I hadn't stopped smoking, I would have still had my lighter with and burn that contract and say that it slipped out of my hands with an innocent smile of mine.

"Hey stop dreaming and pay for your car." Jenna said while shoving me and paid for the car.

"Wow, it is beautiful." I said when I saw my supposed "Black Mercedes-Benz" there looking like if I just bought it when I bought it a month ago. Well that makes a teensy weensy bit of sense, anyways just get in the car and drive home and lock the door and watch Criminal Minds with some popcorn and diet soda.

"Oh, you are not making any plans in your head right now because you have to go to work." Jenna said.

"Aw, can't you cover me, since I'm just recovering." I said while doing my sweet voice and looking at Jenna, because she always falls for my tricks.

"OKAY STAY HOME I NEED TO GET A RAISE!" Jenna screamed in my ear while hugging me and twirling me in the air.

"Thanks and you'll get your raise tomorrow when I get to the office." I said and Jenna left with Alexis and Ashley in her car and I drove home and I didn't do what I planned because I spent half of my morning looking for that contract and didn't find it.

"MY LIFE IS RUINEDDDDDD, SOCIALLY AND MENTALLY!" I screamed and I'm pretty sure that the people of Canada heard me and the doorbell rang and I went to open it and this is what I saw.

"HEY HARUHI!" It was the host club and I was pretty mad at them for making me sign that stupid contract and i closed the door in their faces but I don't care that they are freaking rich, and I don't care that they were in a higher social status than me when I was in high school but now I'm superior than them mentally and psychologically too.

"HARUHI OPEN THE DOOR!" The twins and Tamaki screamed.

"I'm sorry. Haruhi is not at home, she is currently at the beauty salon getting her nails and hair done. This is just an identical robot of Haruhi-sama made by Jenna Alvarez and I'll give the message to Ms. Fujioka when she returns home at 6:00 PM." I said while making a robotic version of my voice.

"Oh then good-bye." They said and I looked through the eye thingy at the door and they left. Another life bullet survived.

"Then we'll just wait for her!" they said.

"MALDITO SEAN!" I screamed. (Maldito sean: means damn you!)

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and forgive me fellow fanfictioners!<strong>


	10. Thinking about options

**Here's the new chapter and i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV<strong>

Okay Haruhi, you can get out of this dilemma by the way that you've always solved plot holes and dilemmas in your very, successful life. By escaping through the window and acting like you were at the salon but I'll need to do something with my hair. Oh I can just curl it and grab my Gucci purse and act like I was never here.

"Okay, you can do this." I said to myself and trying to get through the window without making any noise and I went through but fell on the floor and kind of sprained my ankle. Oh god, I have a better idea, what if I told them that the robot me is a bit crazy and said that I was in the salon when I was running a jog. Fujioka that is the best idea you've ever had in your entire life besides acting sick so you couldn't go to college. So I entered the house again and went to my room and put on black shorts and a white shirt and a black jacket over the shirt and some sneakers and tied my hair up and I grabbed my iPod and I slipped out of the house again and fell and I think I sprained my wrist but I standed up and I ran a bit and I started listening to music and I acted surprised when I saw them there.

"Um guys, what the hell you are doing outside of my house." I asked.

"Weren't you at the salon?" Hikaru asked.

"Ugh, I specifically told Jenna that I didn't need any frigging robot but she didn't listen and the worst of the case is that it doesn't even record what I tell it." I said while acting like if I were desperate.

"Well can we come in Haru-chan, it's about to become dark anyways." Hunny-sempai said.

"Yeah sure no problem with me but just let me deactivate and put that robot in the attic so I can finally relax." I said while opening the house and closing the door in their faces and acting like if something was heavy.

"Done. So can I get you something like tea or a soda?" I asked, well I was trying to be a bit kind to them besides that they ruined my life forever.

"I'll have some tea, please." They all said in perfect sync. I entered the kitchen, I made the stupid tea and I had considered for a moment putting some laxatives in their drinks but I'm not that cruel to the people that ruined my high school years.

"Here you guys." I said while giving them their tea.

"It's delicious Haruhi, what kind of tea is this?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh it's Earl Grey; I learned how to make it when I was in England some years ago." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Haruhi, I've been about this in the back of my head for a long time but could you be a model for us this Saturday for a photo shoot?" Kaoru asked me and I felt a blush creep up on my face.

"I'm sorry; but I'm going to have to work overtime because I told Jenna that if she would work for me today, I would work in the office for 3 weeks." I said. Okay everything I just said about Jenna and me working overtime is half true and the other half false but whatever, I just want an excuse to not be a whole day with them.

"Oh well we should leave already." Kyouya-sempai said.

"Bye guys and have you seen the contracts we made like a week ago?" I asked.

"You gave them to us so they would be safe." Tamaki said.

"Okay, thanks for your great company. I'll see you guys another time." I said with a worried voice.

Dear mother, I believe that my life is hell again and maybe I should move back to the United States and build a firm over but away from the host club's influences obviously.

*BEEP BEEP*

That's my cellphone maybe I should check what the problem is.

**From: Alexis**

**Hey Haruhi, I've been looking like crazy for those contracts you told me to find but you them to the guys and there are millions of contracts but you didn't make a copy of that one.**

Oh my god, please no. I can't believe that I forgot to make copies but if I go to their houses, I'll steal the contracts and burn them here or I burn my own house and say that the contracts were burned in the fire.

_To: Alexis_

_WTFH, what am I supposed to do now Alexis. Come on give me an idea so I can use it to work and please help me. You are my financial advisor so do something!_

I texted all that back to Alexis.

*BEEP BEEP*

**From: Alexis**

**Well you could try to have a fling with them and steal the contracts while in a moment with them.**

That is the smartest and stupidest idea she has ever had.

_To: Alexis_

_That is the stupidest and smartest idea you have ever had, but I do not want to end up married with none of them and I do not want to have any children of them. So get that stupid idea out of you head Alexis!_

Thank god I answered back

*BEEP BEEP*

**From: Alexis**

**But it's going to be hard if it's such a good idea! But what if you go to their houses and talk with them and when they go to the bathroom or if they just leave the room to talk to someone, you try to find the contracts.**

She has a point better answer.

_To: Alexis_

_You have a good point but if the cops ask we never spoke._

I really want to get out of this contract.

*BEEP BEEP*

**From: Alexis**

**I won't tell the cops a word but if we get caught then you'll be my lawyer.**

She has no sense in her brain but she is a very fashionable woman.

_To: Alexis_

_What if they catch me you idiot?_

She does not think stuff forward.

*BEEP BEEP*

**From: Alexis**

**Okay I'll see you tomorrow boss.**

I should get a new apartment so they won't bother me ever again but considering Kyouya's sources they might find me soon or later.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it and i need some help figuring out who Haruhi should stay with.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Haruhi's POV**

I'm stressing too much over the whole I can't burn the contracts chiz.

"Hey Haruhi, how about we go out tonight?" Ashley asked me.

"I'm straight not on the other side." I said.

"Not that going out, if you, me, Alexis and Jenna go out to a night club tonight." Ashley said. She was wearing a brown pencil skirt with a blue shirt and she had brown high heels and she had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"I don't know." I said. I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a purple shirt and a black jacket with black heels and I had my long brown straight hair let go with a black headband in it.

"Come on, it'll be fun and you deserve some fun and drinks. Now you have to sign here and here." Jenna said while putting some papers in front of me and signaling where I should sign.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The singer Miku Hatsune filed a restraining order against a Renge Housakuji. Do you know her?" Jenna asked me. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt with a white shirt and grey heels and she had her hair let go.

"Miku I do know her, I'm her lawyer and Renge, and we used to go to high school together." I said.

"Good thing you survived." Jenna said.

"Come with us Haruhi, you deserve sometime for yourself!" Alexis said. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a red blouse.

"I don't know." I said while putting my hand on my chin.

"Please!" They all said.

"Fine but don't come to my house on Christmas, New Year's and my birthday." I said.

"Aye aye captain." Ashley said while making a salute. I think she was trying to make me laugh.

"Okay, it's 5:00 pm and we're going to be there at 8:00. So that means one thing." Jenna said and Ashley and Alexis raised their hands. This girl has everything planned in her incredibly hollow head.

"Alexis, tell me what I'm thinking of." Jenna said while pointing at Alexis.

"Shopping! Oh please tell me I'm right!" Alexis said while jumping up and down.

"You are 100 percent right my dear frenemy. Now to the greatest mall in Japan!" Jenna said.

"You guys go, I already have my clothes ready." Ashley said while sitting on her desk. That girl hates going shopping.

"Well let's go!" Alexis and Jenna said while grabbing my arms and dragging me towards Jenna's car.

**2 hours and 30 minutes later.**

"Can I please rest now?" I asked while entering my house and throwing all the bags that I bought beside me and threw myself on the couch.

"No, now it's time to get changed." Jenna said.

"What?" I said and she dragged me to my room and she got me changed in a short purple dress with a black leather jacket with black high heels with big silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a purple gem in the middle.

"I'm a genius aren't I?" Jenna said while she spinned me around. She was wearing a short royal blue dress with blue heels.

"Yes you are, Jenna." Alexis said while eating a sandwich. She was wearing a short wine red dress with black leggings and red heels.

"I don't like the way I look." I said while looking at myself in the mirror.

"Come on, the dress isn't that short and you look hot." Alexis said.

"Thank you very much for the motivational words." I said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go. We have to pick up Ashley and get to partying." Jenna said and we got in Jenna's blue Ferrari and we drove to Ashley's apartment and she came out wearing a short white dress with white heels.

"You were right. You didn't need to go shopping." I said.

"Come on, let's go so I can get back here like at 1:00 am." Ashley said and we drove to this very big and fancy nightclub, it's called Night Monaco. I don't know why they would call it after a city in Europe but the point was that it's big. And the best thing was that we didn't have to wait in line because Jenna made a reservation, now I remember why I made her vice-president of the firm besides of being my best friend.

"This is place is really cool!" I had to scream at Jenna because the music was very loud and Alexis and Ashley were dancing with some guys.

"I know!" Jenna screamed at me while we were dancing to Party Rock Anthem and her eyes opened like plates and started to stutter.

"D-d-d-d." Jenna started saying.

"What? Use your words Jenna." I said.

"Blahdvdy!" Jenna said. I think that, that was English or British or Norwegian.

"Okay speak Japanese!" I screamed at Jenna.

"Don't turn around!" Jenna screamed at me.

"Why not?" I screamed at Jenna.

"Just listen to me!" Jenna said and I turned around and I regretted turning around and she was right. Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai were in the 2nd floor of the nightclub having some drinks and talking.

"AHHHH!" I screamed at Jenna.

"I told you not to turn around but does anybody listen to Jenna? No they don't!" Jenna screamed.

"I need a drink." I said.

"But the bar is behind you, and if you turn around, they'll see your flawless face and bug you to death." Jenna said. "I'll go get it for you."

"A shot of tequila, please." I said and she walked to get my drink.

"This is so not my day." I said and somebody or somebodies tapped my arms and I turned around and I saw the twins.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" The twins asked.

"I need to go for a drink." I said and I turned around and ran towards the bar.

"What are you doing here? I was going to bring you the drink." Jenna said skeptically.

"The twins are here." I said while grabbing the drink from Jenna's hand and drank it.

"Go to the 2nd floor, they'll never find you up there." Jenna said.

"Um, yes they will." I said.

"Not if I distract them." Jenna said. "Remember I'm a good distracter."

"True." I said. "Now go do the job you were born for."

"Yes Haruhi!" Jenna said and she walked to talk with the twins and I got on the 2nd floor and I saw Kyouya and Tamaki sitting and talking so I tried passing unnoticed but somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him/her. And I turned around and I saw Mori-sempai and he smiled at me.

"What are you doing here Mori-sempai?" I asked nervously. I was nervous because it was either 2 things: 1. He was going to save me (But still I highly doubt that) 2. He was going to take me to the other club members and my free night would become my screwed night.

"I'm here with Mitsukuni and Chika. They wanted to come here." Mori-sempai said.

"Weren't you downstairs?" Mori-sempai said.

"Yeah but I wanted to see upstairs." I said nervously.

"You saw the twins downstairs, didn't you?" Mori-sempai asked.

"Yeah and I really didn't want them to bug me so I came up here." I said.

"Want to get out of here?" Mori-sempai asked.

"But won't Hunny-sempai get worried?" I asked.

"He knows how to drive. And anyways you look like you don't want to be here." Mori-sempai said.

"Um, okay." I said and he grabbed my hand.

"Hey Mori and this is?" Tamaki said.

"She's a friend." Mori-sempai said. I guess that he didn't know that it was me because it was too dark.

"Oh, then have fun." Tamaki said.

"Wow, that's one dumb man." I said and Mori-sempai laughed. I don't know if I should keep calling him "sempai" if we're not in school anymore.

"I've never heard you laugh in all the time I've known you, Mori-sempai." I said while we entered his car and he smiled.

"Call me Takashi." Mori-sempai I mean Takashi said.

"Okay." I said while smiling and he started driving.

**Narrator's POV**

Back at the club, Tamaki was up with Kyouya.

"Where were you?" Kyouya asked.

"I already told you, I went to get a drink and on the way I saw Mori-sempai with this cute girl." Tamaki said.

"How cute?" Kyouya asked.

"I don't know. It was terribly dark." Tamaki said and Kyouya sighed at this comment.

"Oh, aren't you guys old friends of Haruhi's?" Alexis said while holding on to Ashley for support.

"Alexis, how many times do I have to tell you? They are not her friends, they are her enemies." Ashley said.

"Since when did she said that we were her enemies?" Kyouya asked.

"I don't know, ever since you turned her into a slave." Ashley said.

"Where's Haruhi?" Jenna asked.

"We don't know. We thought she was with you." Ashley said.

"But Ashy, I didn't think it because I saw her leave with some tall, cute random dude." Alexis said.

"You're so drunk." Ashley said.

"Wait, did she just say "tall, cute dude"?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes I did." Alexis said in a drunken tone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tamaki screamed.


	12. Kind of a happy day

**Here's the 12th chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

After Tamaki and the others found out that Haruhi left with Mori, they all went crazy. But Haruhi and Mori were on their way to Haruhi's house.

"You live in a nice neighborhood, Haruhi." Mori said while driving and looking at all the gigantic houses.

"It's nice but neighbors can't stop themselves from gossiping." Haruhi said and Mori smirked at her and he parked in front of her house.

"Thanks Takashi, I guess that I was getting a bit tired from the club." Haruhi said and Mori kissed her (Full on the lips, baby!) and she kissed him back but then they broke the kiss and he got back in his car and drove away.

_**"Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Recrap!"**_ Haruhi thought while she opened the door and she took off her high heel shoes and threw them.

"This is not good! What if someone took a picture and just uploaded it to Facebook? Nah nobody would be awake just to get some dirt on me." Haruhi said while pacing through her living room in circles.

"Or what if somebody did? I didn't hear or see a camera so no." Haruhi said.

The next day, Haruhi didn't even sleep because she was having nightmares of her and Mori ending up together. So she went to work with a disorder of being half asleep.

"Where were you last night?" Jenna asked Haruhi while she entered her office but as soon as Haruhi sat on her chair, she went back to sleep.

"Hey wake up you lazy..." Jenna said.

"Stop Jenna, can't you see that she's sleep-deprived?" Ashley said since she's the conscience and brain of the group of girls besides Haruhi.

"What does that mean Ashley?" Alexis asked. "You mean that she had a hangover?"

"No, you're the one with the hangover. It means that she didn't get any sleep last night." Ashley said with her genius voice.

"Okay, wake the hell up Haruhi!" Jenna screamed.

"Who died?!" Haruhi asked while she shot up from the chair.

"Nobody, now what caused you to not be able to sleep?" Ashley asked.

"Nightmares." Haruhi said.

"About what?" Ashley asked.

_**"Damn it, if I tell her then I'm dead so I'll just make up a small innocent lie. Wait Ashley's gonna know that I'm lying since she an ex-general and she can beat the answers out of me but I'm not that weak to fall. If I suffered 3 years of my life then what she'll do. Is not going to break me no matter what she does to me." **_Haruhi thought.

"I don't remember." Haruhi said.

"You're lying." Ashley said while she stared at Haruhi in the eyes.

"No I'm not. I don't lie like Jenna and Alexis." Haruhi said.

"We do not lie!" Jenna and Alexis said and Haruhi and Ashley stared at them.

"Okay maybe a little." Jenna and Alexis said and Ashley put her attention back on Haruhi.

"Tell the truth." Ashley said.

"That is the truth." Haruhi said.

"Tell me or I'll use every torture technique that I know and it will not be pretty." Ashley said with a menacing voice.

"I know that you can't do it. Remember your code." Haruhi said.

_**"Damnit! Why did I tell her about my code again. Oh yeah because she asked what I used to do before I went to Oxford." **_Ashley thought.

"Damnit. But eventually I will know and I'll be the one laughing." Ashley said and she left Haruhi's office.

"Drama queen." Jenna said and Haruhi's assistant Rebecca came in.

"Ms. Fujioka, you have a meeting with Mr. Haninozuka right now." Rebecca said.

"Which one?" Haruhi asked.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Rebecca said and Haruhi got up from her chair and walked to the conference room.

"Rebecca I want you to go get me. A decaf." Haruhi said.

"Like you like it, right?" Rebecca asked and Haruhi nodded and she kept walking to the conference room and she entered and she saw Hunny making a napkin person out of napkins.

"Oh hey Haru-chan." Hunny said not taking his attention away from the napkin person.

"Hey Hunny-sempai, how are you? I'm sorry that I took so long, it's that I had a discussion with Ashley." Haruhi said while sitting down.

"How bad was it Haru-chan?" Hunny asked while taking his attention from the napkin person.

"Not terrible, just that she tried to use one of her military torture technique on me but it didn't work." Haruhi said.

"Okay. Well Haru-chan I wanted ask if my documents for the next dojo are ready." Hunny said.

"Yes, they were finished yesterday. They're in my office, let's go get them." Haruhi said and they both standed up and walked out of the conference room and they entered Haruhi's office and she walked to her desk and reached for the drawer and grabbed a yellow folder and gave it to Hunny.

"Here you go Hunny-sempai." Haruhi said.

"Thanks Haru-chan. I'll see you or call you later." Hunny said and he left.

"Ms. Fujioka, you have a call, should I patch it through?" Rebecca asked.

"Who is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Tamaki Suoh." Rebecca said.

_**"I am not in the mood for talking with Tamaki but since he called for me using the work number then he must be calling for business but I'll keep it shorter to 2 minutes." **_Haruhi thought while drinking her decaf.

"Sure patch him through." Haruhi said and she grabbed the phone in her office.

"Hello." Haruhi said blankly.

**"Hey Haruhi, how are you?" **Tamaki asked from the other line.

"Fine, why are you asking?" Haruhi asked with a suspicious voice.

**"Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure you were okay." **Tamaki said with a obvious voice.

"Okay what's wrong with you? Are you high or drunk?" Haruhi asked.

**"I'm not drunk and what does high mean?" **Tamaki asked.

"Get a dictionary." Haruhi said and she hanged up.

_**"Wow, that took less than I suspected, just 30 seconds. New record." **_Haruhi thought and Alexis came into her office.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"Tamaki doesn't do drugs." Haruhi said while running her right hand through her hair.

"Wow and I had always thought that he was the drug-addict of the group. I have to give him some pointers for staying clean." Alexis said.

"Why did you think that he was a drug-addict?" Haruhi asked.

"By the way that you described him, he sounded like the kind of guy that smokes and consumes crack." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I used to think that he was a crack-addict when I met him at school." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, hey when do you think that Ashley is going to say sorry?" Alexis asked.

"Like around midnight tonight. She can't stand a day without talking to me." Haruhi said.

"Okay. Hey don't you think that you should try getting those contracts back?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think that I can and if I do it then what excuse I have to put for them to give me the contracts." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Tell them that you need to check them." Alexis said and Jenna bursted into the room with Ashley.

"Whoa! Don't try to break my door!" Haruhi screamed.

"We have to go!" Jenna said.

"Don't tell that the feds are on to us?!" Alexis said while looking out the window.

"No and why would the feds be on to us?" Jenna asked.

"No reason." Alexis said.

"Where are we going that has to be so urgent?" Haruhi said.

"We're going to Fiji because Alexis's birthday is this weekend!" Ashley said.

"I forgot my own birthday!" Alexis said and Jenna saw this as an opportunity to make fun of Alexis.

"That just shows how smart you are." Jenna said in a mocking tone and Alexis started choking Jenna and Ashley as always separated them.

"Well let's get to the airport!" Ashley said.

"What about our clothes?" Haruhi and Alexis asked in unison.

"I already packed some clothes." Jenna said and they got in the limo and they went to the airport.

"We're leaving in first class." Jenna said. And they went in first class and Haruhi was relieved that she wasn't going to be followed by the host club or she thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<strong>


	13. They found out!

**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's POV<strong>

After some hours after Haruhi left in the plane with her friends, Tamaki was creating another Facebook account since Haruhi never accepted his friend requests.

"Tamaki, what the hell do you think that you're doing?" Kyouya asked Tamaki since they were at Tamaki's manor. He was wearing a black suit that was a bit messy and he had taken off his tie.

"A fake Facebook account, duh." Tamaki said while still typing on his laptop. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with dark jeans.

"Why are you making a fake one if you have yours?" Kyouya asked while drinking some of his coffee.

"Well, it's because Haruhi doesn't accept my friend requests!" Tamaki said while typing.

"She didn't accept any of ours and we've stopped trying. Just that you're crazy enough to keep trying." Kyouya said.

"Well, i'm not going to stop trying until she accepts at least one request even if i have to fake be her dad." Tamaki said while drinking some of his coffee.

"You're making a fake account using her dad's name? You are weird, not any kind of weird. Super weird." Kyouya said.

"Whatever. WHAT THE HELL?!" Tamaki screamed.

"What now? Did the computer screen freeze up or did you drop by accident your coffee on your pants?" Kyouya asked sarcastically.

"NO! It's that Haruhi's in Fiji without us!" Tamaki screamed and by accident dropped his coffee on his pants. "OOOWWWWWW!"

"Does the fact that Haruhi left us here in Japan hurt your heart?" Kyouya asked.

"NO! I DROPPED COFFEE ON MY PANTS AND THAT TOO!" Tamaki said.

"Okay, that's good for you. And why are you so worried that she left here?" Kyouya asked a bit worried. Since like he's in love with Haruhi and also is Tamaki so he's worried too.

"Like yeah, can you keep a secret?" Tamaki asked.

"No but i'll try to." Kyouya said with interest.

"I like... Haruhi!" Tamaki said. "It's nice to get that off my chest."

"I already knew it." Kyouya said.

**"He should think of better secrets." **Kyouya thought bitterly.

"So now you need to tell me who you like!" Tamaki said.

"What?! No way Tamaki! What are we? Little school girls or what?" Kyouya asked sarcastically. He really didn't want to tell that idiot of a host that he liked Haruhi.

"Why not?! I spilled a loaf of bread and you don't even dare to give me a crumb! That's bad sportsmanship." Tamaki said childishly.

"I didn't ask for you to tell me." Kyouya said and Tamaki stared at him with an idiotic face.

"AH! Damnit!" Tamaki said and the door opened and they saw the twins and Mori and Hunny come in.

"Hey boss!" The twins said while sitting on the couch.

"Who let you guys in here?!" Tamaki asked.

"One of the maids." Hikaru said.

"I hate you." Tamaki said.

"I'm going to call Haruhi so we can go out for dinner." Hikaru said and Tamaki smiled.

"Call her office, she won't answer you if you call her cell." Kaoru said.

"Fine." Hikaru said and he punched in Haruhi's office number and Haruhi's assistant had answered the phone.

**"Hello?" **Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, um is Haruhi there?" Hikaru asked.

**"I'm sorry. Ms. Fujioka isn't here." **Rebecca said.

"What do you mean that she's not here?" Hikaru asked with a bit angrily and Kaoru stared at him.

**"Well, Ms. Fujioka is at Fiji. Who is this?" **Rebecca asked and Hikaru hanged up.

"What happened, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked while sitting on thr couch.

"Haruhi's in Fiji without us!" Hikaru said angrily. He hated that he didn't know much about Haruhi like Kyouya did or that he could bother her countless times and always get to talk to her like Tamaki did.

"Well, let's go to visit Haru-chan!" Hunny said.

"Yeah!" Tamaki said and everyone nodded.

"Well, everyone should go pack their stuff and we'll meet at my house in exactly 20 minutes. Understood?" Kyouya said and everyone nodded.

"Well, we'll see each other in 20 minutes." Tamaki said.

"Now we only have 19 minutes." Kyouya said and they all ran to their cars and they all started packing and they all went to Kyouya's house.

"Okay, are we going on a international airline or what?" Hikaru asked and Kyouya smiled.

"We're going in one of my family's planes." Kyouya said while walking outside to his garden and they all saw a big, black jet with the Ootori shield.

"I knew it." Kaoru whispered.

"Shall we?" Kyouya asked and they all entered the jet and sat in some seats, Kyouya sat next to Tamaki (Biggest mistake of his life), Hikaru sat next to Kaoru (As usual) and Mori sat next to the window and Hunny (That's a shocker!).

"I'm bored." Tamaki said.

"We haven't even got in the air yet you idiot." Kyouya said while turning off his cellphone.

"Oh, but i'm still bored. Don't you have like any board games or something like that?" Tamaki asked.

"No but i do have something we modern people use. It's called a laptop. We don't play board games like neandetrals like you do Tamaki." Kyouya said while the plane started to go into the air.

"Now i'm dizzy." Tamaki said.

"Not my problem." Kyouya said.

**"Biggest mistake of my life!" **Kyouya thought as he grabbed his laptop and like 30 minutes later; the twins were playing airplane paper football (A game they invented! It's really fun!), Mori was reading a magazine dedicated to a spanish soccer team called FC Barcelona, Hunny was eating some cake and also preparing some karate moves at the same time and Tamaki was vomiting in the bathroom.

"It seems that Tama-chan isn't very good with planes." Hunny said while throwing punches and kicks in the air and grabbing a fork with a small piece of cake on it.

"Yeah! He's patetic." Hikaru said but Kaoru threw a big paper ball in his mouth.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kaoru started laughing but glanced to see at Mori who had stopped reading the magazine that was now looking at the window.

"Hey Mori, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked while he sat down next to Mori.

"Nothing." Mori said.

"It's obviously not nothing! It's something! Oh no!" Kaoru said.

"What?" Mori asked while facing at Kaoru.

"You found somebody! Who is it? Who is it?!" Kaoru asked.

"You're wrong Kaoru, it's that... Why is the plane going down?" Mori asked as he felt that the plane was coming down.

"What do you mean by that Mori? We're missing at least by 1 hour." Kyouya asked.

"It's true, we're in plain sea right now!" Hikaru said as he finally got the big ball of paper out of his mouth.

"What's wrong..." Tamaki said while he started to walk out of the bathroom but the plane out of nowhere dived down to the sea.

"AHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed and Kyouya and Mori ran to the pilot's room and they saw that the pilot had fainted.

"God damnit." Kyouya said and he sat in one of the chairs and so did Mori and they started to try and pilot the plane (Which they did successfully).

"We're alive!" They both heard Tamaki say from the back.

"Idiot." Kyouya said and they put the plane in autopilot and they walked to the back.

"Our glorious heros!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they entered the back.

"Where's Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"Okay, we have 2 theories." The twins said.

"Okay, what are those amazing theories?" Kyouya asked sarcastically as he resumed with his laptop.

"Well, he might have fallen off the plane and might be eating by sharks as we speak or he's in the bathroom trying to get a spider that we saw in his hair off." The twins said.

"Okay, we'll there in 30 more minutes." Mori said.

"I finally got rid of that evil spider that tried to resist but i got him." Tamaki said.

"Sure, you fought a spider. Go for you." The twins said sarcastically. And then they finally landed.

"Kyouya, start looking for the hotal that Haruhi's in." Tamaki said and Kyouya started looking.

Poor Haruhi doesn't know what's going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	14. RUNNING!

**Here is the next chappy! i sincerely hope that you love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV:<strong>

Ah, alone getting a tan by the pool-side is so relaxing and mostly when you're reading a book written by Sara Shepard and not worrying about any murder, homicide, restraining order, custody cases and not worrying about the host club stalking me again is the life! I wish that I could live in Fiji for the rest of my bachelorette life but then again I might have to get married. Maybe with one of my ex's wouldn't be that bad but maybe with Takashi…. I reminded myself about it!

"Haruhi, what's wrong with you? Why are you blushing so intensively?" Ashley asked while she stared at me.

"It's really hot here." I said while covering my face with a book and Jenna came in running like crazy.

"AHHHHHH!" Jenna screamed and Ashley, Alexis and I stared at her like if she was crazy.

"Use your words." I said calmly while putting on my red dress.

"BLHJUGHJJGJUIJASFRW!" Jenna said.

"Okay speak Japanese, woman." Alexis said.

"Your host club stalkers are here and they've just entered the lobby." Jenna said and she laid down next to the pool chair that I was on. "I'm tired."

"WHAT?!" Ashley and I screamed.

"Oh crap." Alexis said and we walked to the lobby and we stared at the host club until they left into the elevator.

"Move, move, move." I whispered and we went into the other elevator and we pressed the 24th floor button.

"Please may they not be on our floor." I said and when we got to our floor and I saw Tamaki enter his room and neither of the other hosts were there so we entered our room and Ashley dropped to the floor and grabbed a suitcase and started grabbing stuff out like wigs and clothing and passports.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I knew something like this would happen so I packed the essentials for if your severe case of stalkers came back." Ashley said negatively.

"Wow, you are a British soldier." I said.

"Thanks now we have to get our asses out of this hotel and we get on a plane back to Japan." Ashley said.

"No, I want to go to Spain!" Alexis said.

"Why do you want to go to Spain?" Ashley, Jenna and I asked.

"Because I've heard that Spanish men are incredibly hot! Haven't you seen any Spanish soccer games in your lives?" Alexis asked and we all nodded no.

"You should see one, they're very suspenseful." Alexis said.

"Sure we'll watch one when we get the hell out of this goddamned hotel!" Ashley said.

"Divide and run away." I said as we all ran to the elevator and it opened and the girls entered and the guys' door opened and since I was dressed as a dude, they did not know that I was myself and I told them to go on without me.

"Hey maybe we should look in the pool-area for Haru-chan!" Hunny-sempai said and I just leaned by the elevator door.

"Hey, doesn't that guy look a bit like Haruhi?" I heard Hikaru whisper. So I started pressing the elevator button to come up faster.

"Hey.." Tamaki started saying and I pressing it so hard that the wig that I was wearing fell off my head.

"Um, hola!" I said and the elevator door opened and I entered and Hunny-sempai threw his bunny to stop the elevator which by accident got beheaded by the elevator doors.

"Oh my freaking god!" I screamed while I got close to the elevator wall. I am so dead, he is gonna murder me because that bunny was irreplaceable since his late grandmother made it for him!

"I don't want to die!" I said and I started praying to God which I guess that I won't get saved this time and I got to the lobby so I started running and when I was in the parking lot, I saw Kyouya so I saw that the elevator was coming down here so I waited and when the elevator got here, I saw the other hosts.

"YOU!" Hunny-sempai said.

"Yo no hablar ingles!" I screamed while running the stairs and after a few 3 minutes, I got so tired that I was reduced to crawling on the stairs.

"I'm so going to die and I'm just on the.." I started saying and I looked at the unit and I felt pathetic. "1st floor. This is why I never entered the cheerleading team in college. No matter how much they complemented me so nicely."

And after 10 minutes I stopped crawling on the floor like a hobo and sat down because I was on the 5th floor and I got tired and I got a text from Jenna asking me where the hell was I and if I got caught by my stalkers.

"Hey, do you think that she's still on the 5th floor?" I heard Hikaru asked.

"I doubt that she's still as slow as she used to be." I heard Kyouya say.

"Shit!" I said but then covered my mouth and started running up as fast as I could.

"She's still here! Get her!" I heard Hunny-sempai said.

"LO SIENTO MUCHO!" I screamed in Spanish and I kept running and I got to the ballroom level and I got pulled into a room.

"Hey, what wrong with…." I started whispering.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. The idiots will keep running." A voice with a Japanese accent and I heard running steps and I turned to see a handsome man with short messy blonde hair with green eyes and a nice body and he seemed to be wearing a ballroom suit.

"Thanks. Um, why did you save me?" I asked the super-handsome man.

"Well, at first I didn't think that it was adequate for the children in the ball to listen to someone say 'shit' but it seems that I saved a beautiful damsel in distress." The man said. "I'm Rajasthan Romanoff, pleasure meeting you."

"Wait you're the new business partner I was supposed to meet next week. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you. You don't speak Japanese a lot right?" I asked.

"No, I only speak when necessary. Hey, if you're running away from someone then I guess that we could come to my mansion that I have here." Rajasthan said.

"Thanks Romanoff-san." I said.

"Call me Raja, kay." He said and I nodded and we left. "Oh yeah, why are you dressed like a man but you're not wearing the wig?"

"It was because I was running away." I said.

"That makes some sense." Raja said.

"Yeah, it does. I'm going to call a friend, kay." I said while I entered his car.

"Sure, I don't mind." Raja said and I called Ashley.

"_**Thank God, you're alive! Were you raped or forced to call me as a last goodbye! I am tracing this call right now, I will save you with the rest of the girls!" **_Ashley said.

"I'm fine even though I ran for 20 minutes and I got saved by somebody." I said.

"_**Well call me later." **_Ashley said.

Maybe I was going to have some fun after all the hell I spent through today.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE REVIEW!<span>**


	15. Military

**Ashley's POV:**

Where the hell am I? Oh no! My legs and arms are tied to a chair and my mouth is covered and I don't have a gun or a small knife. ALL I HAVE ARE MY FISTS OF FURY AND MY BODY THAT'S A DEADLY WEAPON! And that sucks.

Okay what was I doing before I fainted? Oh yeah, I had just finished talking to Haruhi to ask her if she was okay and I was turning my phone off when someone covered my mouth with a cloth and I started feeling very dizzy but I hit the guy in the little ones and then I fainted and I'm in a cellar or big storage room or a big freezer.

"MMM!" A voice muffled and I turned my head to see Alexis to my left side and she was also tied up with her mouth covered up and I turned my head to my right and I saw Jenna whom was still napping and she was in the same condition as Alexis and me.

"MMM!" Jenna screamed as she woke up and started crying and I turned my head to my left and Alexis had started crying too. I'm surrounded by crybabies! Why God? What did I ever do to you.

"Mmmmm, mmm mmm!" I screamed which translated is "_Calm down, dumbasses!_" and they stopped screamed so I started doing sign language and apparently they both understood. What I did with my hands was "_You two have to push me and make me fall on my feet and I look for something to cut the ropes and then I'll kick our enemies asses' with my awesome ass-kicking powers!_". So they started pushing me and I fell on my feet and I saw a metal nail filer and I grabbed and I started cutting the rope and it worked!

"MMMM!" I screamed in joy and I untied my feet and I took off the cloth that was tied on my mouth.

"I'm free! Goodbye!" I said and they started crying so I went to untie them.

"We're alive!" Jenna and Alexis exclaimed as they hugged each other.

"I know. Let's get the hell out of here." I said and I started running with Jenna but Alexis didn't.

"What the f*ck Alex! Move your f*cking ass from there so we can escape!" Jenna screamed.

"My purse! I'm thinking that we were raped." Alexis said.

"What?" Jenna and I said.

"Maybe." Jenna said.

"Come on! Do we look like if we were raped?" I asked.

"Well, because of our hair." Alexis said and I looked at myself in the mirror and my hair was a mess and we got inside the storage room and got our purses and we started brushing our hair until they were pretty again.

"Done. Now let's get out of here." I said and we started running until Haruhi's tall friend was in front of us.

"You kidnapped us!" I screamed while pointing at him.

"We just wanted to know where Haruhi was but you sleep a lot." One of the twins said.

"Ashley is gonna you make you pay for kidnapping us." Jenna and Alexis said as they pushed me forward.

"It's 2 martial arts masters against an ex-marine. Who would win?" The other twin said sarcastically.

"Are you saying that I couldn't beat the living shit out of your 2 friends? I fought 6 people at once in Russia a few years ago. You think that I would get beaten up by those 2 martial arts masters? Well, think again." I said while putting in my fighting stance.

"How about this Ms. Trancy? If they win then you have to tell us where Haruhi is but you win then you and your friends can leave?" Kyouya said.

"Fine." I said and I walked towards Jenna.

"If I fall and don't get up, call 911." I whispered and she nodded.

"1...2...3! Fight!" Alexis said and we started fighting but after 20 minutes, I...lost. So we went to the guys' room which is very big.

"Okay, since I lost, I have to tell you that I have no idea where my friend is. I just called her but she didn't tell me where she was." I said.

"Okay. Can't you trace a call?" Tamaki asked as we drank some instant coffee.

"Only if the call was made recently and I made it an hour." I said.

"What if you called her again?" Hikaru asked. I finally learned how to difference them.

"Maybe but it's 11:00 PM and if I've learned anything from living with Haruhi, it's that she never sleeps late. But I'll try." I said and I punched in Haruhi's number.

_"Hello?" _Haruhi asked.

"You're alive! Where are you!" I screamed.

_"Don't scream. I'm okay, I'm at... I can't tell you. Bye!" _Haruhi said and she hung up and our conversation was too fast that I wasn't able to trace her. Damn it!

"Sorry." I said.

**Haruhi's POV:**

Okay the reason why I hung up on Ashley was because the cute Russian guy I met, I was having dinner with him and we were kissing and we were about to get to 3rd base if Ashley hadn't called. I know what you're thinking! Why does Haruhi like Raja instead of Takashi? It's because I've met so many hot guys that it's hard (I'm not admitting that the host club is hot... They are hot) to choose.

"Um, Ms. Fujioka, are you okay?" Raja asked.

"Yes. Where were we?" I asked. "And call me Haruhi, kay?"

And he kissed me. Well, that's what a man gets when he gives me 3 bottles of wine. And he picked me up and he threw me on his bed and he started kissing my neck but then we both got called.

"Hello?" We both said in unison. I was told that I had to get to the hospital that Alexis had drowned in the pool.

"Sorry I have to go." We said in unison.

"Well, when we get to Japan, I'll ask you out on a date." Raja said and I ordered a cab and I saw that Alexis had a broken arm.

"I thought that it was that she drowned." I said.

"Well, first she fell out of the room and hit a table and used her arm to save the impact and then she started drowning." Ashley said.

"Oh." I said and they stared at me.

"Where were you?" Jenna asked.

"I was in the parking lot hiding for my life." I lied.

"Okay." Jenna and Alexis said but Ashley didn't believe me.

Why if life so complicated?


	16. Guacamole

**Here's the new chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't upload last month! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's POV:<strong>

I am sick of love! I'm never going out on a date again in my entire life until I'm desperate for love which I won't need till I'm 26. Because I have so many failed relationships and I seriously just don't want anything right now. All I need is a lot of money and I'm totally okay! I'm perfectly fine in my bubble bath in which I had some scented candles lighted.

***RING RING***

And that was my phone getting a text message from Ashley.

"**Yo Haruhi, we're going to go have dinner at 'Guacamole' with your old friends. You have to be there at 7:00." **

The stupidest name of a restaurant is Guacamole and it's Mexican. That idiot decides to text me when there's only 20 minutes left. You're supposed to text someone 30 minutes early. So I get out of the bath and put on a red sleeves shirt and dark skinny jeans and black boots and I tied my hair in a messy bun and I applied some light makeup and I grabbed a black scarf and a brown jacket since it was snowing and I got in my Mercedes-Benz and I drove there and when I entered I saw the guys sitting there and laughing like we used to.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked towards their table and I noticed that some people were staring at me and I sat next to Kyouya.

"Aren't Ashley-san and the others coming with you?" Tamaki asked while blushing.

"They said that they were going to meet us here." I said confused. Don't tell me that she did this on purpose?

"I'm going to call her." I said and I grabbed my new phone, a Samsung Galaxy Note 3 and I dialed Ashley's number.

"**Hello?"** Ashley asked.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"**I can't. We all got delayed at the office. Jenna has a new murder case client; I have a new divorce client and Alexis is trying to turn off the copy-machine which apparently she forgot." **Ashley said.

"Fine but you never leave me alone again." I whispered and I hung up.

"What happened?" The twins asked.

"Some mishap in the office." I said and a waitress appeared.

"Hola, how can I attend you?" The waitress asked.

"Well, for a drink I want a Diet Coke and to eat, I want a taco." I said while smiling sweetly.

"Okay. And you?" The waitress asked the guys and Tamaki asked for a coffee and tacos. Let's say that we all ordered tacos.

And then the waitress came with our drinks and Tamaki tasted the coffee and he looked like if it was super delicious.

"What's this coffee brand?" Tamaki asked and the owner came passing by.

"It's Ancient Mexican Secret." The owner said. He was a tiny man dressed up in Mexican getup with a black mustache.

"Come on you can tell us." The twins and Tamaki said.

"No the brand really is Ancient Mexican Secret. Shhhhh." The owner said and I couldn't help but to laugh and they stared at me.

"Well, señorita. All the food is on the house." The owner said and he left skipping.

"He looks really funny." I whispered.

"I know, right?" Tamaki sneered.

And then we finished eating and since it was on the house, all we did was stand up and leave to our cars.

"Hey guys. How about we have lunch tomorrow?" I asked before I entered my car and it was snowing softly.

"Okay!" they all said.

"Thanks. Meet me at Raiz, kay?" I said and I got in my car and when I got home, I called Jenna.

"**Hello?" **Jenna asked.

"Jenna, make reservations for lunch for me at Raiz for tomorrow. And get Ashley on the phone." I said as I started taking off my shoes.

"**Hey Haruhi! How was dinner?" **Ashley asked.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked.

"**Yes, I did." **Ashley said.

"You evil, conniving bitch." I said as I sat down on my couch.

"**Well, someone had to make you at least have dinner with them."** Ashley said.

"I'm so going to fire you when I'm pretty sure that you can be put in a prison where you may not try to break out and try to kill me." I said seriously.

"**Ha, ha, ha. But maybe this way you can see which one of the guys you like." **Ashley said.

"Shut the hell up! I could never like any of them since they're idiots." I said.

"**Whatever, I have to go. I'm going back to England tonight." **Ashley said.

"Why?" I asked.

"**Because my parents want me to meet this guy so I can marry him." **Ashley said.

"Aren't you like 23 years old? Why don't you say no?" I asked.

"**Because they sent me a picture of him and he's really cute. So I'll Skype you when I get back." **Ashley said and she hung up.

"Bitch." I whispered softly and I went to bed and the next morning, there was snow everywhere it was a miracle that there wasn't too much snow to stop me from going to work so I turned on the news and apparently there was too much snow in the middle of the city so no one could go there, so all the stores and restaurants were closed.

"That sucked." I said bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! It helps the creative process!<strong>


End file.
